


Emerald Magician

by LizzieHopscotch



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Circus, F/M, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHopscotch/pseuds/LizzieHopscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella hates the circus and yet she keeps going back...could a certain green-eyed magician have anything to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Magician

BPOV

I hate the circus.

And yet here I was, sitting in the middle of a row of plastic seats with my flakey mother, preparing myself to watch a show. In a tent. In a hot, crowded, tent.

My mother should know better, I’ve been claustrophobic for years, ever since I was trapped in the boot of the car when I was seven. My mother hadn’t realized I’d crawled in there and shut me in. it had only been hours later when my father found me. It always got worse in places like this. I could feel the tent walls closing in on me, threatening to steal my breath and smother me in its folds. I fought to control my breathing as the Ring Master came out into the centre of the ring. 

He had pale blonde hair, slicked back to keep it out of his eyes. He looked handsome from where I sat, but I didn’t notice the finer details, my mind caught up in more important matters. All I could focus on was the stifling heat in the tent. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he called above the noise of the crowd, “Tonight you will witness feats of daring and beauty, acts of courage and defiance, deeds of wonder and amazement. This is the Miraculous Circus of Dreams, and tonight you will be a part of our wondrous show.” 

He bowed and the lights dimmed, an expectant silence falling over the crowd. Beside me Renee was leaning forward, her eyes lit up in childlike anticipation. The music started and dark figures began to move through the tent. My breathing quickened. I was in a dark, crowded place with people moving. I could hardly see anything, and that thought terrified me more. 

Clowns.

They jumped through the aisles, juggling, cart wheeling, yelling wordlessly. They converged on the ring and leapt around like animals, lights flashing throughout the tent. 

For mere seconds I could see my surroundings clearly, a flash of color here, a glimpse of a smile there. Everyone was enraptured with the clowns as they started their act.   
Lights focused on the center of the ring, and the clowns began to entrance the crowd with their tomfoolery. They juggled, turned, flipped, and stood on free-standing ladders. I hate clowns, but I was impressed by their skill, it distracted me from the fact I was in a crowded tent with no means of escape. 

When the lights blacked out and then lit again, the clowns had disappeared; leaving the ring completely empty. Mumblings started to spread throughout the tent, the noise clamoring in my ears.

“Is that it? Honestly it wasn’t worth the money I spent if all it was was some clowns,” Renee ranted self righteously next to me. I looked upwards, looking for some diversion from the voices using all the precious oxygen. 

A pair of posts caught my eye. A net was stretched beneath them, and standing on platforms were two people. Music began to drift softly through the tent, and the whispers died as it grew louder and louder. At the top of the crescendo the two figures swung through the air on a pair of trapeze, their movements astoundingly graceful. 

The blonde swung into the bear’s arms as they passed each other, his muscles straining as they swung between the posts. They swapped swings as they passed each other again, drawing gasps from the crowd. They danced through the air, moving faster and faster which each run. The music started to build again, a burst of cymbals shattering through the crowd. The pair flung themselves from the swings and spiraled down together, the crowd watching them in fear, sighing collectively when the net caught them. 

They were much better than the clowns. 

Soft hoof beats resonated through the circus tent. I looked towards the ring to see a beautiful pony being led out by a tall blonde man, a petite woman riding the pony. The man led the pony to the centre of the ring by a long rope, and the woman urged it to walk on until it reached the outer edges. He snapped the rope and the pony started to trot around the ring, the woman riding gracefully despite the fact there was no saddle. As they gathered speed the woman started to bounce more in her seat, before completely rolling off. The crowd gasped in shock and fear before realizing she was underneath the pony. I watched in amazement as she righted herself before launching into a routine of tricks and stunts. She jumped over the pony’s head, sailing through the air before landing on the pony again. She slipped underneath it again, righting herself before riding around in a handstand. She balanced on one hand at one point, before crouching down on the animal’s back. All the while the man in the centre had been pulling them in, so slow you hardly noticed. They got closer and closer, his feet in danger of being crushed with each turn. From where I sat it appeared that the pony’s flank was brushing against him, and his feet were dancing out the way of its hooves. The act came to a close as the petite woman fell into the blonde’s arms. He jumped up onto the pony, riding it out of the ring, the woman snug in his embrace.

Each act had been so entrancing I had forgotten my fear, but as soon as they left and the Ring Master reappeared I felt it surface, like a gruesome hand clawing its way out of the grave. 

“So far tonight you have seen acts of amazement and wonder, things that you would never believe possible. But now we have one more display for your pleasure. Something of mystery and suspense, with a thrill of danger and fear. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Emerald Magician!” 

An expectant hush fell over the audience and the lights dimmed, stage smoke filling the ring. A figure rose up from the middle of the floor, nothing more than a shadowy shape. A flick of the magician’s cloak and the smoke was gone, like it had never been there. 

I could see the Emerald Magician in perfect clarity, as he waltzed through his routine, turning a watch into a dove and then making it disappear. I saw his sparkling green eyes glitter with delight as each illusion worked. I watched him hold the dove with long fingers, caressing each feather gently. Something low in my body jerked as I thought of what else his fingers could do, where else they could touch. 

I shivered and forced myself to watch the performance, my fear leaking away as I was entranced with every movement. Every step, every wave, every word. They all called to me like none before. His voice whispered intimate touches and dirty little nothings. It was like the sweetest of all forbidden fruits. His bronze hair swept in many directions, and I ached to run my hands through it, to feel its softness brush against me. An assistant breezed into the ring wearing not much of anything. I watched in envy as he locked her away in a black box, his hands brushing against her skin. Again my thoughts took me to the dark corner in my mind where they tormented me with images of his skin brushing against mine. I forced them away as the Emerald Magician opened the box again to reveal it to be empty. 

Applause erupted as he bowed, his muscles rippling with the moment. I longed to trace them with my fingers, the urge so strong I sat on my hands to control myself. The tent went black and he was gone, leaving me with an uncomfortable pressure building between my legs.

“Wasn’t that great Bells?” Renee asked as we left. I merely nodded, fearing my voice would betray my lust riddled thoughts. 

The drive home was silent. I contemplated the last time I had had this problem. Mike had been my first boyfriend and took my virginity, but he wasn’t very good. He was clumsy, with all the finesse of a hammer. His kisses were sloppy and whenever I thought I was about to peak he always came inside of me, leaving me unsatisfied. Mike was terrible when it came to sex, leaving it to me to take care of my own release. 

Which I was preparing to do right now. I ran up to my room as soon as we arrived, feigning tiredness. Renee let it go, disappearing into the kitchen. I locked the door behind me and reached underneath the bed, placing the item in question on the bed. I undressed hurriedly, laying back on the bed and spreading my legs wide. I gasped a little as my fingers brushed against my slit. I closed my eyes and relished in the wetness, imagining his fingers brushing against me. My other hand teased my nipples, drawing forth a moan. My other fingers circled my clit before I plunged them inside, pumping furiously. I saw him entering me instead of my own fingers, his hands massaging my breasts roughly, his breaths wreathing with my own. I could feel my climax building, but it wasn’t enough.

I reached beside me for my vibrator, my best friend when I was dating Mike, my fingers never stopping in their ministrations. I placed it gently against my clit, relishing in the sensations. The vibrations raced through my core, and I peaked in a rush, biting on my lip to keep from crying out. The last thing I needed was Renee to find me in this position. 

I brushed my hair out of my sweaty face and walked to my bathroom for a cold shower. 

—X—

I hate the circus.

And yet here I was.

Again.

I blamed that damn magician with his beautiful green eyes. All day I had been thinking about him, my panties dampening slightly at each new thought. I couldn’t get him out of my head, which was why I was now here, in this hot, crowded, cramped tent, hoping for another glimpse of his perfection. 

I watched the other acts impatiently, the emotion of longing driving away my fear. Then finally he came onto the stage. 

If possible he was even more entrancing than the night before. With every move, every word I grew wetter and wetter, in dire need of some sort of release. I contemplated leaving to take care of it, but I didn’t want to miss a moment of seeing him. 

“And now,” he announced, “I will pick one lucky lady from the audience to help me with this final act,”

Pick me, I prayed, Oh God, please pick me. I longed to see him up close, and this could be my only chance. His gaze wandered through the stands, searching and searching, until his eyes rested on me. Oh God please.

“How about you, my brown-eyed angel?” a spotlight illuminated me from above, and the magician glided towards me, offering his hand. 

I took it with trembling fingers, my stomach clenching at this small contact. It was like being branded with electricity, and as he helped me stand I thought I saw his eyes darken with unadulterated lust. I shivered at the look, but not from fear. It wasn’t love, it wasn’t gentle. It was pure raw need. The kind that promised a night of screaming pleasure. 

He led me down the steps in silence, stopping only when we reached the box. My breathing quickened when I realized what was about to happen, I was about to be locked into a small dark box like the trunk.

“Are you alright?” he whispered softly, concern overriding the lust. I nodded slowly, my previous arousal at being so near to him vanishing in the presence of my fear. 

“What’s your name?” he asked just as quietly.

“Bella, you?”

“I’m Edward, and I promise that nothing bad will happen to you,”

“Does that mean something good will?” the words left my mouth before I could think. A crooked grin danced across his lips as he leant down to whisper in my ear,

“Only if you want,”

The promises in those words made me shiver in delight, lust momentarily returning to me in a wave of heat. Those words promised a world of things only suitable to do in the dead of night, of things that would leave your body aching and still not done. 

“Now listen to me Bella,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear, “When I lock you in the box the floor will drop with you on it, leaving you in a small room underneath here okay?”

I nodded mutely, the horror of what I was about to do crashing down. He took my hand gently and opened the door to the box for me in silence. I stepped inside shakily, taking in deep calming breaths.

“I’ll come get you as soon as the act is done, promise,” he soothed, before locking me in the dark.

True to his word the floor did go and I was dropped into a small room underneath the ring. The floor was soft beneath me, but when I reached out my hands came into contact with walls on both sides. My breathing spiked and I reached upwards, palming my hands flat against the ceiling. There were no lights in this place, I was stuck, trapped. My breathing quickened as I started to panic. What if he forgot? I could run out oxygen, and this could be my tomb if he didn’t come for me. I could starve or die of thirst. Tears ran down my face and I started to tremble uncontrollably. How stupid was I to trust a stranger? How could I have let lust cloud my brain in such a foolish manner? No w I was going to die because of my stupidity. I curled into a ball and sobbed quietly, wondering if my body would ever be found. Poor Charlie and Renee, they would never know what happened to me. They would forever wonder if I had just runaway, whether or not I truly loved them. 

I lost my sense of time in that dark room, and it seemed like I had been in there forever

“Bella?” that voice, I knew that voice. He sounded close, like I could just reach out and touch him. I opened my eyes hesitantly, wondering if my fear had induced hallucinations.

But he was far too beautiful to be a figment of my imagination. 

“Bella, oh God, I am so sorry. I would have got here sooner, except that skank Tanya wouldn’t let me leave,” He apologized fervently when he saw my terrified state, gathering me into his arms. He felt so warm, so right. Safe. “Why didn’t you just say you were afraid? I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I knew,” he admonished gently. 

“Because I wanted to see you up close,” I murmured; my voice hoarse from sobbing. 

“Oh, Bella,” he sighed quietly, “Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Edward carried me gently, the rocking motion of his arms soothing me of all my fears. I was safe; Edward had me in his arms. I could hear his heart beating strongly through his chest, a soft rhythm to go with his footsteps. He carried me through the backstage of the circus until we reached the trailers behind. A spike of panic shot through me when I realized where he was taking me, but somehow I trusted this man not to hurt me. Even Mike, who I had given my body to, had never earned that trust. 

He opened the door to a trailer right at the back of the park and set me down gently on the bed.

He got a washcloth and started dabbing at my cheeks.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Getting rid of your tears,” he answered softly, before leaning in and kissing them away gently. 

I shivered at the feel of his lips on my skin, wishing they were somewhere other than my cheeks. He pulled back slightly, his eyes questioning my response. In reply I leaned towards him, latching onto his mouth my own. 

His arms circled my waist, pulling me up tight against him, as I grasped his hair in my hands. I could feel the hard, smooth line of his body pressing against me, my panties growing wet again. His mouth fed on mine, his tongue sneaking out to lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth in invitation and he took it gladly, his tongue plunging in, sweeping around me mouth. My tongue caressed his, and I took delight in hearing him groan into my mouth. He pushed me back onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss. We had to eventually to breathe, but he compensated my kissing down my neck, nipping and sucking, earning moans from me. 

My hands brushed against him shirt, and I knew it had to go. The need that had been building in my body all night had to be sated. I wanted this man like no other, and from what I could feel pressing against my stomach, I knew he felt the same way. I undid the buttons on his shirt whilst feasting on his neck like he did mine. He barely registered what I was doing until I pushed it off his shoulders.

“Are you sure?” he asked breathlessly, holding my hands still.

“Well, you did say something good would happen tonight,” I reminded him. 

A dangerous smile crept across his face, and my arousal grew considerably. His smile and eyes held a heat that was purely male, a need that could only be satisfied by the touch of flesh. 

“That I did,” he murmured releasing my hands so I could get rid of his shirt. 

I ran my nails down his chest, feeling his perfectly sculpted abs. I leaned upwards and kissed his chest, my tongue circling each nipple before running over it. My hands trailed lower, undoing his trousers and pulling them off his hips. I brushed his erection briefly, earning a hiss from Edward. I grinned and pulled his boxers down too, freeing his length before taking it gently in my hands. I rubbed up and down slowly, using his precum as a lubricant. I could hear his panting quicken with my pace, his cock throbbing in my hands. Edward moaned into my hair and pushed me back down, removing my top in a hurry, revealing my blue lace bra.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, before lowering his head down to my skin again.

His kisses moved down my collarbone, moving so slowly. I pushed my chest up against him, feeling him chuckle against my skin. He removed my bra as quickly as my top; it hadn’t even touched the floor before Edward’s mouth sealed around one of the nipples, his hand rubbing the other, pulling a moan forth from my lips. My hips bucked up against him, making him groan against my breast, the vibrations racing straight into my core, flooding my panties.

He switched breasts, lavishing the other with attention as his hands wondered down my body. His lips followed them lower and lower, kissing my midriff. My hands fisted in his hair as his fingers began to rub me through my jeans, my hips bucking up to meet him. He was teasing me mercilessly and I was enjoying every second of it. He removed my jeans and panties slowly, caressing my thighs and calves as his hands trailed upwards again. I was left naked with a man hovering over me, more of a predator than anything. He brought his lips up to my ear, his fingers circling my thigh. 

“I wanted to do this ever since I saw you last night,” he breathed.

“Please,” I begged; my body overheated and needful. 

He didn’t need an invitation; his fingers jut plunged straight inside. My imagination hadn’t done this feeling justice last night. His thumb pressed down of my clit, sending me screaming over the edge, my body trembling. My orgasm was still throbbing through my body when he removed his fingers and plunged his stiff length in me. The shock had me crying out. He felt so big and so good; my climax began to build again almost immediately. 

“Bella…you’re so tight…” he grunted between thrusts. I couldn’t speak, couldn’t form a coherent thought. All I wanted was more.

My second climax came quickly, my inner walls milking him as I rode the waves of pleasure. He never stopped thrusting into me though. No matter how strong the orgasm he kept up the fast pace, until he cried out above me and spilled his juices in me. 

He collapsed beside me, one arm snaking around my waste, the other propping his head up as he looked down on me.

“Feeling better?” he asked with a glint of mischief.

“Much,” I replied in the same tone, leaning upwards to kiss him.

I love the circus.


End file.
